Pureblood
by fluffybunny too
Summary: Just a little sidebar to Small Changes Purebloods are not always what they want you to believe.
1. Chapter 1

**Pureblood**

Authors Note: I am very sorry for the delay on Small Changes. Time has become an issue, being newly employed. I have had this around for awhile hope it helps a bit with the wait. I have no idea on JKR's definition of Pureblood, I just made up my own.

This is just a little side story to Small Changes. As usual I own nothing, make no money, so on and so forth.

Ask any pureblood exactly what a pureblood is and they will tell you that it means there are no Muggles in their family tree. That is not exactly true. If it was then very few such families would exist, even fewer than the Pureblood families of today.

After years of political maneuvering it was finally agreed upon that legally a Pureblood would be a person whose family can be traced back at least Six generations without finding any non-wizard blood. Non-Wizard blood, now that small statement has messed up a few families. Many assume this to mean Muggles. What it actually means is just that, Non-Wizard. Some families have married Muggles, Veela, Giants, Banshees; the list is colorful and widely varied.

The following chapters give an example of just a few of those families that this distinction held up pureblood status. The truth is most of these Families started out as Muggleborns. Something they will never admit.


	2. Flint

Chapter 1 – Flint

Artimus Flint was a brutal Wizard, scared and disfigured from decades of warfare. He was a fifth generation wizard. This meant his son would be able to claim pureblood status. The problem with this was he had already gone thru five wives (his brutality extended into all aspects of his life, not just on the battlefield) and still had no living children to show for it.

To solve this problem he went to an aspiring Dark Lord of the time. It was his hope that this Dark Lord would have enough power and knowledge to provide him with a wife that was both acceptable and able to withstand his brutal nature. He demanded that the Dark Lord help him.

Dark Lords as a breed really don't take well to demands. They generally feel it is their right to do the demanding. Though angry over the demand and the hint he might not be powerful enough to do it (Dark Lords have such delicate egos) he went about granting the man's wish. There was a slight problem here as well, because he really wasn't powerful enough to do the rituals needed. So, he cheated.

He needed a magical being that: A) he could easily get a hold of and subdue. B) was close enough to human physiology to help things along. And C) was tough enough to withstand life with this brutal wizard. Given the brutality of this wizard he chose a Troll. Many rituals, transfigurations, and glamour charms later he had what Flint had asked for.

Several months later Flint married a beautiful if somewhat stupid woman. A year later their first child was born. Let's just say that the Dark Lords lack of power became glaringly obvious. He had been unable to change the Troll genetically. This meant the child looked like what he was, half Troll. Two days later the Wizarding world was minus one want a be Dark Lord.

This was a major blow to the family's pureblood status. They would essentially have to start over if they wanted it. Artimus Flint was ambitious enough that he did. Fearful of being able to keep a fully human wife Flint chose to keep this one. She at least looked good and had already proven she could provide him with living children, whatever they may look like. They went on to have 4 more children.

The family's status took another step back when it came time to marry off his children. Flint was able to find a pureblood wife for his oldest son by hiring someone to brew a love potion for him. This worked for his second child as well. Prospective spouses for his younger children were a bit harder as some became suspicious. Judicious use of the Imperious curse was then applied. For the remaining children he just made sure they were 4th or 5th generation magical.

It became a bit harder to find spouses for his grandchildren. Rumors had spread about how he had gotten his children married off and Pureblood families were especially careful in their dealings with him. Flint was caught using the Imperious curse to help marry off one of his great grandchildren and sent to Azkaban.

It would take another 100 years for the Flints lay claim to Pureblood status.


End file.
